Mi mejor Regalo
by Lady Whitlock
Summary: -Sabes? Hoy mis papas me regalaron un Auto, un porche Amarillo, pero que Te trajeran a Ti ha sido mi mejor regalo.    -Mal Summary-


Todos pensarían, que era el día mas feliz de mi vida porque al fin cumplí 15, pero eso no era nada porque él no está conmigo desde que sus padres se lo llevaron de mi lado ya nada es igual.. y todo por Cullen S. A. y Whitlock Company; la empresa de mis padres y la de los suyos, éramos competencia por lo tanto no podíamos ser nada.

_5 años atrás…_

_Alice no te subas allí que vas a romperte una pierna, o te puede pasar algo malo- decía Jasper._

_-no seas tan dramático Jasper, estaré bien –y en ese instante me caí menos mal el estuvo ahí para atraparme._

_-Te lo dije-dijo sonriente_

_-lo sé, tu siempre estás ahí-dije_

_-y siempre lo estaré-respondió_

_-siempre_

_-siempre_

_Y con estas palabras sellamos nuestro pacto de juntos por siempre_

Desde siempre lo ame, y lo amo sé que el también a mí, pero éramos unos niños y no sabíamos que era amor, solo sentíamos algo intenso en nuestros corazones

El día pasó, ya era la noche y la fiesta comenzaba mas yo solo pensaba: -si tan solo él estuviera-

A media Noche Mama y Papa subieron al escenario y comenzaron a hablar:

-Hija, primeramente Feliz Cumpleaños, hoy esta niña se nos convierte en una mujer, aunque para nosotros siempre serás nuestras bebe, sabemos que no estás del todo feliz y espero que nuestro regalo de cumpleaños pueda alegrarte la noche, porque queremos que sonrías como antes, y vuelvas a ser la hiperactiva Alice, no esta no tan hiperactiva-

-Chicos saquen el Pastel gigante- dijo mama a Edward y Emmett, quienes a los segundos aparecieron rodando un enorme pastel hacia mí, yo tenía una cara de porquera si que decidieron comenzar a contar ya-

-1…

-2…..

-yyyy…. 3….

Y del gigante pastel salió Mi Jasper, muy cambiado y más hermoso que antes, gritando:

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALICE! –llore de la alegría, gracias a mis papas mi sueño se volvió realidad, abrace a Jasper como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Bueno chicos volvéis a la fiesta –dijo mama ya que sabía que necesitaba mi espacio con jazz.

Tome su mano y comencé a caminar, el solo me siguió porque me entendía, lo lleve al balcón, y lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

-Pe..Pero cómo? Tu? Jasper? Estas aquí – era lo más coherente que salía de mi boca

-Nuestros padres vieron como lo pasamos sin el otro, así que en vez de seguir compitiendo entre empresas se unieron y papa, mama, Rosalie y yo nos vinimos de nuevo a forks, llegue hace 2 horas, con el tiempo para cambiarme y entrar en el pastel, a darte la sorpresa –decía mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y tomaba mi rostro en sus manos.

-Te extrañe mucho jazz –dije mientras me abrazaba a el

-Lo se, porque yo también –me dijo, mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya

-Te amo Jazz –dije, sintiendo una calidez en mi pecho

-Yo también te amo Alice –dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí y me besaba, yo le respondí el beso con amor, era nuestro primer beso, y no nos importaba si lo estábamos haciendo bien o mal, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que estábamos juntos el y yo.

Cuando nos separamos el dijo:

-tengo un regalo para ti –dijo sacando de su chaleco un cofre con una cajita que tenia adentro 2 cadenas una tenía una A y la otra una J, en piedras verdes.

-Verdes, igual que tus ojos, que parecen dos esmeraldas hermosas –sonreí mientras me volteaba para que el pudiese ponerme la J , y yo le puse la A.

-Ahora señorita usted respondería a una ultima pregunta?

-Por supuesto, lo que sea por vos.

-Me concedería el honor de ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto –dije, mientras dejaba un beso en sus labios

-esto me está comenzando a gustar –susurro

-a mi también, y me gusta más porque es contigo

-exacto –dijo mientras tomaba mi mano – y ahí llego mi papa a buscarme en el baile de padre e hija, después del cual el me pasaría a Jasper para bailar con el.

La música comenzó a sonar y papa y yo bailábamos al ritmo de la música, el dijo:

-Te veo radiante, parece que mi regalo si te alegro

-Eres el mejor Te Amo tanto papi.

-Y yo a ti hija – y así llego el momento de bailar con Jasper y mi papa me dejo con el mientras iba con mama. Ellos nos veían sonrientes, mientras mama decía: Es lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho en esta vida por nuestra hija –ahora besando a papa; cuando los padres de Jasper apareciendo detrás de ellos, viéndonos a Jasper y a mí, mientras sonreían. –pensé: que les habrá hecho cambiar de opinión

La voz de Jazz interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:

-Te Amo y no permitiré que nos alejen de nuevo, así tenga que hacer lo que sea no me iré de tu lado nunca más.

-Eso espero, porque así te fueras, yo iría al fin del mundo hasta encontrarte – dije mientras acariciaba la cadenita que ahora colgaba en su cuello, -esto significa que eres mío, y la que se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima se la vera conmigo- dije

-Lo mismo digo amor, y si soy solo tuyo – dijo mientras me besaba, estábamos en la mitad de la pista de baile, no me importaba que pensarían, o quien nos vería, lo que me interesaba era que él estaba ahí conmigo, era real, y nunca se separaría de mi lado.

Cuando nos separamos le dije:

-Sabes? Hoy mis papas me regalaron un Auto, un porche Amarillo, pero que Te trajeran a Ti ha sido mi mejor regalo.

-Te Amo Alice, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-Y yo a Ti Jazz.


End file.
